eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Falzarfz2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eliminate Pro Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Titan Pro''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:MetroGnome|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:MetroGnome|MetroGnome]] ([[User_talk:MetroGnome|Talk]]) 04:44, January 18, 2010 Reply from Scarface.Shifter Greetings eliminate fella, you've offered to help me with strategy on specific weapons. I am accepting it with pleasure, my account is only a rank 42 and i obviously haven't tried every weapon, so i don't know as much about them. And I am willing to take any help i can get! Oh, and i just saw this new page,some kind of buying guide. I've formatted and placed it in the strategy category. I've also corrected the stats for Exoquatic armor in that same article. It had ++SWM +TS. It is actualy ++SWM +JMP +SPD. it's a good armor, i like it because there's only pluses to it, accept the targeting is same as for Tanker armor, which is considered below average. please re-rate it if you have a minute with the new changes i made (if you are wondering why i can't rate it, it is because i have not used it yet. you're the pro here :P ). [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 05:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Great! Indeed you are a very high rank, man! (we could play sometime! add: 'scarfaceshifter' if you'd like to) I really don't know how a match goes at 9000 skill level, but i am assuming everyone is battling for the berserker shield, and there's tons of camping. Still, thanks for helping on weapons! I will be starting the CO-OP strategy page soon, and after that is done I've got to finish strategies for Maps/Armors etc.. Best wishes, [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 06:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about fairness I just want to see how tanker counters the infiltrator. Use your regular equipment and play normally. there's only one rule i have in friend matches: if one player is energized and other is not, the energized gets all cred, even from his own body. and if both are energized, they share: split in half the dropped stuff & each gets to loot one body (we both use vaporizers so we can't loot bodies :P) By the way, in your opinion do you think that Vaporizer is the best range weapon, and Dual Cannon is the best close combat weapon? if not what is? [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 17:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The armor i use is.. I use Tanker, but i am slowly switching to Exoquatic(thats the main cause of my upgrades delay on these --->). My armor is x6 fully upgraded, and my vaporizer averages to a x7 and Dual cannon Jr. is x5. right now using Dual cannon sucks for me, but i am sure it will get better once i switch to a faster Exoquatic armor. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 03:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Co-op section, our match, and hellfire release thanks for the quick facts on co-op, I'll expand on it this evening if i have time. also i saw you today in eliminate around 30 minutes ago, but you went to armory and then in a game, so i decided not to bother you. And i think we should play once i am fully upgraded so you can use your regular stuff. So, what do you think on Hellfire thats coming up? Myself i got no idea what could be improved on the rocket launcher to keep it balanced with other weapons,but ngmoco seems to care a lot about it, b/c they release so many versions of it: (Titan Jr./Pro; the one you get for recruiting, plus the hellfire now). Honestly, all this new stuff throws me off, because i waste all the credits on the new limited edition stuff, instead of upgrading my existing armor/weapon. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 00:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Strategy Section has been finished! Hey there, I've finished the co-op strategy just this morning. The entire strategy section is done!!!!!!! I decided to leave it up to the people if they want to add on new info, but i am still in charge of formatting and keeping the source code :) [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 01:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Your strategies Yes, we will definitely add those strategies. But first, we need to play co-op and take some pictures, so that others have better understanding [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 22:12, March 31, 2010 (UTC) The hacker I went to forum and saw the post about this guy. I'll add him, pretend to want to learn about hacking. take pictures on his words, and send to ngmoco :) admins. sound good? [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 00:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hellfire Jr. I played with my friends today in friend match, and they all kept saying how good hellfire is (one of them wore offworlder armor, but i converted him :)). So in my case, would Tanker+Vaporizer+Hellfire be good combo? [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 03:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Pro Offworlder, Exoquatic Mhm, that armor is terrible by all means, and so will be the Pro. And about the Exoquatic armor, you are right,i will be switching to that shortly. i already have it x4 upgraded, so couple more days and there comes the change. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 04:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Agreed Agreed, they should stop making any sort of crap for a period of time, so people w/ low rank can catch up on all the new equipment [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 12:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) sorry for not responding I was called to dinner, while it was loading. So i came back to find your attempts to invite me as expired. Once again, sorry for not responding. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 00:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Map strategy next on my list are the newest maps: Courtyard and Factory. Since they came out couple days ago, i don't have an effective strategy for deathmatch nor co-op. Of course there's the glass glitch, but i can't tell the public about it, b/c then ngmoco will fix it and i will be sad again. I need your help mostly on positions, like where is the best place to take cover during co-op, or where to shoot from so you can easily take out all the droids, and the same with deathmatch. Also a couple ways to play a match will really help. Thanks! [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 16:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ripper Pro Why did they make Ripper Pro have less damage then Mag-Rail? It already has this hella short clip, and yes i understand that with good aim and luck, you could score 5 headshots in a second = instant death. But what if i was facing someone like you? fast and shooting an endless clip from Mag-rail, i wouldn't have a chance, would i? [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 02:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) That would be great Hey! I really need help farming right now. they have brought back all the Pro weapons for a limited time, and I'd like to buy at least 2 if i can. Please tell me when you are available. I will also be happy to help you farm. Thank you! [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 01:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Titan Pro I'd like to get it first because i have a barely upgraded Titan Jr. that i use for deathmatch and I'd be happy to sell it to have a little boost for my next weapon. I calculated the time, and there's no way we can meet up for now to farm, b/c either you or me will be asleep. So let's put it off till later [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 15:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Vaporizer If you are familiar with the shoot-through-glass bug you will totally get this one: I was experimenting yesterday, and found that Vaporizer shoots through any wall no matter how thick it is, just as well as through glass. I even killed a bot by blindly firing through one. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 13:23, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Menacer No, menacer doesn't shoot through. It just sticks to the wall that you stand against, even though i did get some orbs in bedlam to get stuck slightly inside the wall 1/4 of it sticking out( i tested). But overall, Menacer is great. In dm it overpowers Antimatter Jet/Rocket Launcher with it's lightning speed(no pun intended)and the knockback effect is really nice( I'd call it a knock-up, because thats where the person goes flying after stepping on one of the orbs. Also yesterday i looted Mag Rail Pro in co-op and now i use it w/ Menacer so life is nice. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 23:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply nope, you gonna have to succumb to the Menacer :P But, really i can't use the Ripper yet,b/c of slow reload. I'll be able to dominate with it when the reload is upgraded to somewhat close to Vaporizers refire rate. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 22:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually i just tried using Ripper, I am beast at far range, but when the opponent gets in my face it's bad. ok i see Even if you aren't gonna use menacer, watch out for it. It is very anti-infiltrator, b/c people will plant the bursts around you. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 04:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ripper Pro Hey there, you were right on that gun! It's greater than mag-rail by all means. Especially for people who are ex-vaporizers(like me) it's so easy to use, Thanks man! [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 03:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ripper vs. Ripper Mine isn't upgraded either. B/c i bought 6/8 Pro weapons and still am saving up for Hellfire & Devastator. After that i am upgrading Infiltrator, so it will be really long before i upgrade any of my weapons. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 12:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Didn't farm at all I know, shocking. I actually bought 1 of the Pro weapons right as it came out, so that doesn't count toward the sale (Ripper), plus i told you that i looted Mag-Rail Pro. I'll definitely help you restore aim. If i loot Bullseye, I put that on :D [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 12:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) New Map You're right. There is! Take a peek: Thank you! Thanks for all those practice games, you reminded me of a very important dodging concept which was the reason i been loosing my dm & some friend matches. Now my skill will probably flood over 8000 in no time. Also, that was pretty exiting when i actually beat you once :p but just one question, were you playing full power or did you go easy on me? [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 08:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) no worries, it helped my aim in return at the start i was playing at full, then i figured i'd need to learn to shoot downwards for when i jump down and also when i'm jumping so i experimented with that. I'm still having trouble pressing the jump button, but i've got a bit of the aiming :) We can practice anytime i'm free [[User:Falzarfz2|Falzarfz2]] 12:34, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll help you with Ripper page set up I saw your request to Laststandb, and I'd be more that happy to help you. I'll make the Ripper Jr. and take care of everything. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 07:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *Done, take a look at [[Ripper]] [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 07:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *Cool, thanks Scar [[User:Laststandb|Laststandb]] 14:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Deleation I made it a redirect now [[Stinger Jr.]] [[User:Laststandb|Laststandb]] 23:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Infiltrator help Hey Falzar, whenever you have time could you please help me adjust to new Infiltrator? (I got it up to x8 upgraded). Just a couple friend matches would be fine, and you can invite me whenever; Even if i am offline, send a push-notification. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 02:20, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Exams Ok, you get as much time as you need. Exams are more important, and you gotta study; I'll wander off on my own for the two weeks then [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 04:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) saw you! Nice, that makes two EliminatePro Wiki members I saw today! good game [[User:Jkjway|Jkjway]] 06:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) PS added you too Ripper What should i upgrade first on Ripper? I already have Damage and Rate of Fire to x1 [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 04:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for advice I'll get the 6th bullet whenever i have enough money for it (hopefully the double cred lasts on Friday too). And we could play a game this weekend if you want to. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 18:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Mag-Rail Hey, I am upgrading Ripper right now and I've reached the point where i can't upgrade b/c my rank isn't high enough. Should i save for future Ripper upgrades or upgrade Mag-Rail? i am concerned if there's any use to upgrade Mag-Rail when you could just buy a proto. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 16:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I found something interesting Today i was playing and kept loosing connection, so then i decided to upgrade my gun. I upgraded it and lost connection in the process, So my upgrade registered but credits stayed. I repeated this 3 times, but during those 3 I lost connection after i upgraded the gun; and my credits STILL stayed. On my last try i didn't lose connection so i actually got creds deducted, but now i have an x4 upgraded damage on Hurricane just for a 1000 cred. So my idea is that you could get 1500 cred and upgrade something, turn off your router so you lose connection, turn it back on and upgrade again. [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 16:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) from shifter Nvm, i know what the glitch is talking about. I hope not many people abuse it or eliminate is doomed [[User:Scarfaceshifter|Scarface.Shifter]] 08:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC)